Carrie White
| relatives = | nickname = | gender = Female | portrayer = ) and Emilija Baranac (as Midge Klump) (Riverdale: A Night to Remember (2018)) }} | creator = Stephen King | occupation = Student | religion = Christianity }} Carrietta N. "Carrie" White is the title character and protagonist of American author Stephen King's first published 1974 horror novel, Carrie. In every adaptation and portrayal of Carrie, she is portrayed as a high school outcast, loathed, taunted, scorned, insulted, slandered, confronted, and verbally and physically abused by students and her mother Margaret White, an abusive, and unstable religious fanatic. At the age of sixteen, she has her first menstrual period in the showers at school, accidentally bursting a light bulb with her telekinetic and telepathic abilities. After being humiliated in front of the entire school during the prom, in a cruel prank involving pig's blood, an enraged Carrie uses her powers to massacre her classmates and the entire town of Chamberlain, Maine. Novel Carrie White is blonde-haired with brown eyes, full-figured, shy, lonely, and isolated. She is severely bullied at school. Her widowed mother, Margaret White, is a religious fanatic who beats her daughter and throws her into a "prayer closet" whenever she does something that her mother doesn't like, including experiencing her first menstrual period, which her mother insists is a punishment for some sort of sin. Performers * Sissy Spacek (1976; theatrical film) * Linzi Hateley (1988; musical) * Angela Bettis (2002; television film) * Jodelle Ferland (2002; television film (young Carrie in a flashback sequence)) * Molly Ranson (2012; musical) * Chloë Grace Moretz (2013; theatrical film) * Skyler Wexler (2013; theatrical film (young Carrie in a flashback sequence)) * Madelaine Petsch (2018; Riverdale: A Night to Remember (as Cheryl Blossom)) * Emilija Baranac (2018; Riverdale: A Night to Remember (as Midge Klump)) Musical In 1988, Carrie was adapted into a musical co-produced by the Royal Shakespeare Company. Carrie was portrayed by Linzi Hateley in both the London production and the Broadway transfer. Her songs include "And Eve Was Weak," "Evening Prayers", and "I Remember How Those Boys Could Dance" (duets with Betty Buckley, who also played teacher Miss Collins in the 1976 film, as her mother) and the solos "I'm Not Alone" and "Carrie". Linzi Hateley won a Theatre World Award for Best Newcomer for this, her first starring role. She recorded the song "Carrie" for her album Sooner or Later. The pig's blood scene and the ensuing massacre are depicted in the musical number "The Destruction". Carrie seals off the exits, kills everyone present (staged through pyrotechnics and lasers), and brings down the ceiling, burying the promgoers. Carrie sinks to the floor and begins to cry. Margaret arrives in an evening dress, and comforts her. She then stabs Carrie on the school stairs (a "white-on-white staircase to heaven") during the song "Carrie (reprise)" in a moment described by one scholar as "the sort of moment Florenz Ziegfeld might have come up with had a lunatic asked him to stage a Grand Guignol version of his Follies." Carrie uses her powers to stop Margaret's heart before dying herself, comforted by Sue. 2012 revival The 2012 revival of the show portrays a different version of events. The blood is dumped onto Carrie (portrayed by Molly Ranson) from above, as in the book. She slams the doors shut and turns off the lights, creating a blackout. The lights struggle back on in a strobe effect as Carrie forces everyone else to the ground. The students writhe in desperation as Carrie sets the gym on fire, and telekinetically forces Chris Hargensen to break her own neck. Several try to escape but are pinned to the walls. Carrie then leaves, blowing up the gym as she does so. Sue narrates how Carrie cuts a trail of destruction across town on her way home, as Sue herself follows her. At the White home, Carrie finds Margaret reciting prayers. She takes Carrie in her arms and sings softly to her before revealing the kitchen knife and stabbing her. Carrie uses her powers to force the knife out of Margaret's hands before stopping her heart. Sue enters, and cradles Carrie as she dies of her wounds. Other media The television series Riverdale featured an episode based on the musical, "Chapter Thirty-One: A Night to Remember", with series stars Madelaine Petsch and Emilija Baranac, who played the characters Cheryl Blossom and Midge Klump as different versions of Carrie, respectively. In this story, Cheryl is participate for the role of Carrie in the musical. However, the musical's director Kevin Keller (portrayed by Casey Cott), was offered the role to Midge, until she was killed by the Black Hood, at the end of the episode. The music video for "Hell in the Hallways" by the American metal band Ice Nine Kills, is based on the story with Isabel McGinity as Carrie. References External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20070301175810/http://www.carriethemusical.com/ Official website for Carrie the Musical] Category:Carrie characters Category:Stephen King characters Category:Characters in American novels of the 20th century Category:Child characters in literature Category:Female characters in literature Category:Female characters in film Category:Child characters in film Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional offspring of rape Category:Fictional bullying victims Category:Fictional child abuse victims Category:Fictional matricides Category:Fictional rampage and spree killers Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional telepaths Category:Fictional technopaths Category:Fictional characters with telekinesis Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate earth Category:Fictional characters from Maine Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1974